Ups and Downs, Turn Arounds
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: She has got to be the luckiest girl in Konoha to be loved by the Uchiha. SasuSaku. AU.


**edited. haha. =))  
**I've seen some wrong grammar, spellings, and punctuations, so I think re-writing it would be nice. :)  
**

**hope you like it. :D**

* * *

Her viridian eyes slowly examined the page on the magazine, somewhat relating to the topic. She bit the insides of her cheek— a mannerism of hers—, and finally grinned mischievously.

'_Show me how lucky I am to be with you Sasuke-kun.'_

She immediately stood up, letting the magazine fall down to the floor._  
_

On the upper left corner of the magazine, it says, **"YOU'RE A LUCKY GIRL WHEN YOUR MAN…"**

* * *

**Ups and Downs, Turn-Arounds  
**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

**1.** …_follows you when you walk out._

"Sasuke-kun! Can't you help me? Just this once? Please?" she asked tiredly. He looked at her sleepless form, hunched back on the bed.

"No." he mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

"Please?"

"No. Why do you need to do that anyways? You're a ninja for Kami's sake. Your Tsunade's _apprentice_."

"But it's my job. I file her paperwork while Shizune's out." she said sleepily, her half-lidded eyes looking at his emotionless ones.

"Hn."

"So? Please?"

"I said no."

"Fine." She mutters, picking up the folders, papers, a briefcase, and a glass of water, carried them, and shut the door with her foot.

He looked at the closed door for a moment.

He sighed.

He stood up, opened the door, and found her going downstairs.

He sighed once again, walked towards her, and hesitantly took all the papers and the briefcase from her hands, so, she was left with the folders and the glass of water. She smiled weakly.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She said, mentally checking number one of the list. He smirked.

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

* * *

**2. **_…calls you back when you hang up._

**KRING!**

**KRING!**

"Moshi moshi!" she greeted the caller.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Why'd you call? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Anyway, where are you now?"

"I'm on my shift. Why?"

"No reason."

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun, I need to go. I have a lot of patients and I'm not done with the first one, and—"

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

_The line went dead._

He dialed her number once again. He knows she was gonna say something else, and he would never let that information pass.

**KRING!**

**KRING!**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Thanks for calling back."

"No problem."

"Anyways, I was gonna ask you if you can pick me up after my shift."

"Sure."

"Arigatou. Maybe around 7-ish, okay?"

"Aa. I love you."

"Love yah too! Ja ne!" she bid goodbye. She took a ballpen and checked off number 2.

* * *

**3.** _…hugs you tight when you punch him._

She leaned her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were both looking at the beautiful view in front of them.

The sun was finally setting, the magenta-orange hues in the skies were forming, and a lone bright star stays just somewhere above the purple sky.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura. I love you." he said.

"Aishiteru. Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm not happy yet, Sakura." He smirked.

"Oh? Why?"

"We haven't done _anything_ for a week. I miss your touch." He said seductively, nipping at her earlobe. She blushed heavily.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined, punching his arm harshly. He chuckled, and she _swore_, his grip on her tightened, bringing her closer to him. She smiled.

'_Number 3 is done.'_ She thought happily.

* * *

**4.** …_watches chick flicks with you._

She scanned the discs she has, wanting to watch something romantic with her beloved Sasuke-kun. Her eyes lit up when she saw her favorite movie. She put the CD inside the DVD player, and pressed the close button.

"What are we gonna watch Sakura?" he asked, moving so that she can sit down on the couch. She grinned.

"Titanic." She answered.

"Titanic?"

"Yeah. It's a cheesy love story." She laughed softly.

"Tch."

"C'mon Sasuke. You'll love it too."

"Hn."

* * *

**5.** _…tolerates you when you cry over sappy movies._

"Don't die Jack! Don't die!" she cried.

Sasuke gave her weird looks, inching away from her slowly.

'_Of course he's not gonna die. He's one of the main characters. Sheesh.' _He thought, rolling his eyes.

"No!" she cried once again, seeing Jack's body descend under the waters.

'_I stand corrected.'_ he thought.

"It's okay, Sakura. Don't cry. I'm here, and I'll always love you." He said softly, trying to comfort her. She whimpered slightly, then she stopped crying, but started sniffing.

* * *

**6.** _…hands you the remote._

"I'm just gonna turn off the TV now, the movie's—"

"No! Not yet. Please?" her reaction stopped him from pushing the power button on the remote. He nodded, and gave the remote back to Sakura. He stood up and went to the kitchen. She smiled and averted her eyes back to the TV screen.

"_What's you name Ma'am?" _the man on the TV asked.

"_Rose…Rose Dawson."_

' _And I'm Sakura. Sakura Uchiha.'_ she thought, giggling slightly at what she had thought.

They aren't married _yet_. But she knows they're gonna be._ Soon._

'_And I just realized, Number 4 to 6 is done.' _She added, smiling.

* * *

**7.** _…passes on something important just to see how you're doing._

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a wet compress on her forehead.

"Yeah, " she assured, "I just need a rest, that's all."

"Hn. I'm gonna stay here. Just in case you need anything." He said, concern written on his face.

"N-no need Sasuke-kun. You have a mission today."

"I'll let Naruto fill in for me."

"B-but you mission—"

"My mission is _to take care of you_. I love you too much to see you like this."

She smiled.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" he asked, tucking her in.

She sighed, knowing you can't change his mind.

"Soup will do, Sasuke-kun."

"Okay." he nodded, going downstairs.

The sound of the pots rattling was a sign he started cooking.

She smiled.

"And now, Number 7 is done." She mumbled softly before falling to sleep.

* * *

**8.** _…kisses you when you nag._

Sasuke was leaning against the wall, hands tucked inside his pockets, nothing much to do. He was just, _there._

He looked upstairs, and saw Sakura with a somewhat angry face.

She came down, as he noticed the loud footsteps.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you should really change you broodiness. You should chill out." she started off.

What a _random_ topic to open up.

"And you should probably cut your hair," she continued, plucking a starnd of his hair, making him wince.

"And also, you should start cleaning the house from now on, especially when I'm not around, I mean, look at your room upstairs! And next time, tell me when you have a wound, you'll never know if you'll get an infection, and lastly, you should-aaah!"

He dipped her, which totally surprised her as she shrieked from the sudden move.

He crashed his lips onto hers. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a loving feeling etched on his eyes.

"Aishiteru." he mumbled, and kissed her again.

'_Number 8, check!'_

_

* * *

_

**9.** _…knows how to say 'I'm sorry'._

"How could you?" she screamed, her eyes filled with tears.

"I—"

"No! I can't believe you would do that behind my back! Tell me, does she visit you every time I'm not around? Huh? Answer me!"

"No! She doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Damnit Sasuke! She was part of your team! Don't tell me she doesn't mean anything!" she exclaimed, running to their room and locking the door.

"Sakura, just hear me out!" he shouted, knocking at the door loudly.

She just cried her eyes out.

"Do you really think I'm such a nuisance that you have to cheat on me?" she sobbed.

"I don't know how she knew I was here in Konoha, I didn't know she was still alive. And I swear, we never did anything!"

"Then explain why—!"

"_Karin_ kissed _me_! Why would I _fucking_ kiss_ her_?" he asked, punching the wall slightly, making it crack. He was responded by silence.

He sighed.

"Just open the door, Sakura." He heard the doorknob click, and the door opened slightly.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she questioned, her eyes watering with tears.

"Yes. I won't ever do that to you." he said, hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe I didn't trust you enough. I'm such a bad girlfriend." she sniffed, burying her head into his chest.

"No. It's natural for you to react that way. I'm the one who's been bad. I should've never let her in. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I-it's okay."

"I love you Sakura. Don't ever forget that." He said, giving her a chaste kiss.

'_Number 9 is done! KYAA!' _her Inner screamed.

* * *

**10. **_…always tells you _'I love you'.

She smiled at the last number on the list.

She realized that in every situation they had, he would always say the three magical words, and for some reason, she felt complete inside.

She sighed contently as she looked the man beside her who was sleeping peacefully.

She put down the magazine, turned off the lampshade beside the bed and snuggled close to him. He stirred slightly.

"Be careful...you might hurt her." he whispered, rubbing the bulge on her belly. She giggled.

"Don't worry. I don't move too much."

"Hn. I love you." he said softly, kissing her lips, and went back to sleep.

_She really is a lucky girl._

_

* * *

_

**so? does your man do all of these? :P**

**sorry, I still don't have a man. how does it feel? =))**

**anyway. REVIEW. ^_^  
**

**BYE. :)  
**


End file.
